Machina
The Machinas, known as Machiners in the OCG, monsters are an Archetype of EARTH Attribute Machine-Type cards that made their debut in Japanese Premium Pack 9. They currently have a Structure Deck, Machina Mayhem, which has recently come out. The only appearance they make in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime is in episode 11. They are also used by Kirk, one of Yakou Tenma's card professors in Yu-Gi-Oh! R. The cards in the Archetype are their support cards Commander Covington, Machina Soldier, Machina Sniper, Machina Defender, Machina Force, Machina Fortress, Machina Gearframe, and Machina Peacekeeper. The Archetype involves getting the three Machina monsters onto your field and using Commander Covington's effect to Special Summon Machina Force. All of the Machina cards will finally be released into the TCG in the Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem coming out in February. Playing Style Machina Deck is the EARTH Attribute Machine-Type Deck that rely on some supporting cards in order to summon the titan of this deck Machina Force. In spite of this purpose, this deck use some union cards to protect your Machina cards that is required to summon Machina Force and use some cards that can search the "needed" Machina monsters. Some Machina cards ( like Machina Fortress, Machina Peacekeeper, and Machina Armored Unit ) are quite versatile in Machine Deck, but most of Machina cards are suitable only for Machina Deck. Summoning Machina Force is not the final answer in duel since this card does not have a negating card effect that makes this card safe from being destroyed or removed from the field. If this condition really exists, you will leave your field empty and you lose at least 1 card in your hand that may diminish your Hand Advantage. Because of this sort of "tragedy", some players may not include Machina Force in their deck and not play this Deck. Although if you still want to make and optimize this Deck with Machina Force, you can add several cards for protect your ace monster and create massive tragic ending. Recommended Cards * Royal Decree & Jinzo This card will shut down all trap cards and you can summon and play Machina Force safer and more comfortable. * Dark Bribe can be used a temporary Royal Decree without crippling your own traps. * Ultimate Offering can be used to summon out the required Machina monsters so you can summon Machina Force quicker. * Strike Slash & Fairy Meteor Crush this card may be the finishing card if you have Machina Force on the field. At least you will give a massive damage by using the combination of Machina Force with this card. * Machina Armored Unit this card is card searcher for EARTH AttributeMachine-Type monsters. As we know, all Machina monsters are EARTH Attribute Machine-Type monsters. * Machina Gearframe this card for Machina card-searcher and Machina protector. * Machina Peacekeeper this card for Machina protector and Union searcher. * Gaia Power this card to boost your Machina monsters since all Machina monsters are EARTH Attribute Machine-Type monsters. * Scrap Recycler & Pot of Avarice this card to recycle most of your Machina monsters. * Machina Fortress this card may replace/substitute your Machina Force and will be your trump card in Machina Deck as it is staple and easy to summon this card. * Shreddder can destroy just about anything though discarding Machina Fortress and Machina Force. * Oilman is a Union Monster that can add both protection and drawing power. * Soul Release & Return from the Different Dimension a classic swarming strategy that can get Machina Force out easily and won't leave Commander Covington as easy damage for the opponent. * Heavy Mech Support Platform this card may protect your Machina card and boost its ATK by 500. * Card Trader making a better chance to draw required Machina card. * Phantom of Chaos this card may copy your Machina monster's name from your graveyard and make Machina Force faster to appear. * Giant Rat this card is card searcher for EARTH AttributeMachine-Type monsters. As we know, all Machina monsters are EARTH Attribute Machine-Type monsters. * Wall of Revealing Light this card may stall your opponent until you can summon your Machina Force. * Shooting Star Bow - Ceal this card can be used along with Machina Force to give some "Force" to your opponent and "Drag him/her to hell" for 3 your Battle Phase if the certain condition has been achieved (Your opponent don't use Spell and Trap for his/her 3 turn after this card equipped to Machina Force. * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 this card will shut down your opponent Spell Card and you can summon and play Machina Force safer and more comfortable. * My Body as a Shield can protect your Machina monster from your opponent's card effect that bring 'lialibility' for your duel. Category:Archetype